


【ABO】【FF14】不寐

by x455419909



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x455419909/pseuds/x455419909
Summary: Colin是一家好评如潮的线上平台mb，最近他接到一个定金颇丰但没有定时间地点的奇怪单子。





	【ABO】【FF14】不寐

**Author's Note:**

> 无节操3P  
> 男精内销pwp，一个双A出去van（？）的故事

Colin慢慢睁开眼。  
眼前漆黑一片，起初他以为是因为没有开灯，过了一会儿才后知后觉原来是眼睛被蒙住了。  
他轻轻动了下，感觉慢慢回笼，自己似乎被绑在一张柔软的椅子上，这触感……有点像会所某房间的贵妃椅？  
傍晚他刚传送到会所水晶附近突然被什么东西捂住口鼻，然后……就变成现在这样了。  
但他现下可没时间想这些——即使他看不到对面的镜子也知道自己处于什么境地：他的双手被举过头顶束缚，绳子牢牢地勒过股缝、将双腿大开着绑在椅子扶手上，将他捆成了一个十分适合被玩弄的姿势。  
Colin虽然经历过系统的“侍应”培训，但这样的捆绑仍然让他难受。他挣了一下，身上的束缚纹丝不动，周围实在太安静了，令他十分不安。  
突然，一只手摸上了他的腰。  
“！”  
Colin惊得身体都僵硬了，如果他是一只猫，现在恐怕全身的毛都要炸起来。  
“看啊，他醒了。”  
一个他从未听过的低沉男声响起。  
接着又有一只手摸到了他的领口，然后腰侧和领口那一小块皮肤传来了令人战栗的抚触，就好像危险的蛇信在舔舐它心爱的猎物。  
“你是、是谁？”  
Colin克制着恐惧问道。  
“纠正一下，不是‘你’，是‘你们’，我们是谁不重要，你只需要知道我们会让你很舒服就行了……”另一个陌生的温和男声摸着Colin的脖子调笑着低声说：“哦对了，你一定很想知道我们想干什么……”  
“这么美味的Omega，我们肯定是想干个爽啊~”  
声音低沉的男人接着说。  
一股若有若无的Alpha信息素蔓延开来，是霸道的伏特加味，安全高效的抑制剂已经全面推广几十年，Colin每个月都会按时注射，此时还不至于被熏得直接臣服。  
伴随而来的是男人的手掌从腰部一路摩擦游移到从未被他人触碰的大腿内侧，并向逐渐向中间进发。  
“滚开！”  
Colin挣扎起来。  
“嗯？等下你就不会这么说了~”  
男人恶意地按着绳子搓弄穴口，Colin扭动着躲避，被惩罚性地打了一下屁股，潮涌的热浪顺着疼痛的余韵席卷了他。  
Colin开始勃起了。  
“屁股摇得这么浪，有这么舒服吗？”  
男人捏着他的股肉肆意揉搓，摸着摸着烦躁地“啧”了一声，手上一用力，Colin薄薄的裤子被撕裂了一个大口子，衬衣也被身后的Alpha从中间粗暴地往两边扯开。  
“丁字裤……可真够浪的。”  
“混蛋！放开我！”  
绳子技巧性地绕开了乳头和性器，却又不怀好意地穿过细嫩的股缝，衣裤被扒开之后衣衫不整的他看上去更诱人了，他的胸部被扎得微微凸起，这正中恶劣的Alpha下怀，男人用力地揉了几下，细嫩的皮肉染上了被侵犯的红痕。  
“别这样！滚啊唔……”  
带着颗粒的按摩棒塞进Colin的嘴巴里戳弄他的湿软的舌，模拟着口交的姿势进进出出，舌头灵巧地舔着他的长耳，呼出的热气几乎要把他灼伤，清冽的薄荷味信息素缠绕着Colin让他有瞬间的激醒，又拉着他跌向性欲的深渊。  
“宝贝儿，很有感觉吧？”  
Colin拒绝发出声音，他仍在顽强抵抗着，但他潮红的脸和胸膛，还有腿间高高勃起的那物已经出卖了他，他的胸膛不自觉地向上弓起，想从Alpha那里得到更多，后穴被粗粝的绳子磨着，细碎的疼痛中带着无法消解的痒意。  
Colin哪里受得住这个，他呻吟着本能地扭动，但动作越大绳索就越发地紧，绳索勒着娇嫩的穴口，如影随形的麻痒差点让他求饶。  
“不想说话？那就别说吧~”  
Colin的嘴被一个球形物体塞住了，他很快辨认出了那是一个口塞。  
“唔唔！”  
乳头被又抓又捻地玩弄，折磨穴口的绳子被挑开，手指恶意地揉搓着进进出出，他摇着头拒绝，但这细小的动作无疑是蚍蜉撼树，Alpha们只当是情趣一样的口是心非，无情地继续刺激着他。  
“噢……放松点，很快就疼你。”  
“唔唔……”  
“是这里了。”  
熟悉的前列腺快感刺激着他，但是他需要更加粗壮的东西来填满……  
“发情了。”  
“可以了。”  
Alpha们低哑地说，带着难言的渴望。  
*  
Colin被强制引诱发情了。  
酸甜的蔓越莓味融进了烈酒中，他说不出话，仿佛整个人都被劈开了两半，一半清醒地要反抗马上就要发生的强奸，一半沉沦在性欲的泥沼里无法自拔，然而事实是他喉咙里溢出无法控制的呜咽和呻吟，连自己被解开双腿的绳索褪光下身着装再被抱到床上都没有发现，此时他的身体只想被狠狠进入登上高潮……  
Colin被伏特加味的Alpha从身后抱着，手依然被高举到头顶捆住，他完全偎进强壮的怀抱中，腰后抵着的大东西令他又恐惧又期待，紧实的肌肉和他轻轻摩擦着，舒适得就要呻吟出声。  
他的腿被打开了，腰下垫了柔软的枕头，膝弯被有力的手臂捞起，柔韧的腰身折起摆出适合被进入的姿势，男人的手指插入试探立马被贪吃的穴口紧紧咬住，湿润的穴口蠕动着，显然已经做好了交合的准备。  
手指又撤走了，Colin不满地扭动隔着一层衣物摩擦着身后的躯体，屁股被大力掴了一下，痛的他哼哼着不敢再乱动。  
一阵窸窸窣窣的动静过后，隔着安全套的硕大龟头顶进了后穴，只被玩具和手指搞过的穴口努力吞吃着，紧绷的雪白屁股被大力掰开，粗壮的阴茎抽动着缓缓进入，尺寸惊人的东西带来的疼痛和终于被填满的满足妖异地交织在一起，令他想被更过分地对待。  
耳边传来男人激动的粗喘声。  
“嗯唔……”  
Colin屁股摇晃着迎合，湿热的甬道紧紧搅着男人的阴茎，脖子向后扬起，喉咙里发出唔唔的模糊呻吟。  
“唔！”  
后穴里的巨物突然全部退出又恶狠狠地捅入，前列腺被重重擦了一下，刚刚因疼痛萎靡的前方又马上勃起了，男人抓着他的屁股狠狠地操他，阴茎摩擦甬道带来热辣辣的刺痛，也激起了更多的情欲。  
“水真多啊。”  
男人的动作和温和的声音完全相反，他一边凶猛地操着Colin一边打Colin屁股，每打一下甬道就跟着收缩，夹得男人欲罢不能，只能更用力地一下接着一下地狠操。  
“嗯……唔……唔……”  
“被男人打屁股这么爽吗？”  
身后的男人问他，指尖按着他的乳尖转着圈捻弄，又一下一下地舔着Colin脖子后面的腺体，仿佛下一秒就要咬住。  
深深插在体内的巨物抽离，Colin颤抖着被翻了个身摆成羞耻的跪姿，两条长腿叉开，欲求不满的穴口淫荡地开合着发出无言的邀请。  
*  
此时的Colin看起来实在是太过可口了。  
他白皙的皮肤泛起了迷离的淡粉色，被揉的皱巴巴的衬衣半遮半掩地盖着布满了淫糜吻痕和勒痕的上半身，他跪趴在两个高大的Alpha中间，上下两张嘴都被色情地堵住了，后面插入一分前面就吞得更深一分，第一次同时为两个Alpha服务，显然他适应的很好，现在他已经完全沉醉其中了。  
Colin被Alpha们顶撞个不停，尤其是正在享用他后穴的那位，男人一手压低他的腰，另一手提着他的胯，浑圆潮红的屁股撅着，阴茎粗暴地插着紧致的蜜穴，进出间带出黏腻的汁水。  
“浪货，用力点夹。”  
男人一边说着一边掰着股肉退出大半阴茎，用龟头慢慢地碾着前列腺刺激，潮红的屁股微微抽搐起来，要不是被提着，Colin就要整个人被干趴在床上了。  
“唔嗯……唔、唔！”  
“乖，吸……对……”  
本来就低沉的男声此时染上了情欲的沙哑。  
粗大狰狞的阴茎塞满了Colin的口腔，他一句话也说不出来，只能埋在男人腿间卖力地吞吐，男人按着他的后颈恶劣地顶他的喉咙，他反射性地干呕，喉头收紧挤压龟头，爽得男人用力地揪住他通红的乳头拉扯，逼仄的后穴紧紧地夹着体内巨物，换来低哑的骂声和完全入洞的狂暴操干，几乎要把睾丸也塞进穴里。  
“喂，你轻点，Omega应该没那么禁操。”  
被口交的男人说着看似体贴的话，实际上阴茎还在Colin嘴里进进出出。  
“不会……紧着呢。”  
强烈的射精欲望让甬道越来越紧地搅着高速抽插的巨物，很快Colin就被插射了，几十下的冲击后，带着浓郁Alpha信息素的精液全数贡献给了套子，激烈的肉体拍打声这才停息下来。  
*  
体内的阴茎过了好一会儿才抽离，Colin蜷在在刚刚操他的男人怀里喘息着，发情期里不应期很短，他蹭着强健的肌肉求欢，结果却被抱到另一个男人身上。  
大手在Colin汗湿的皮肤上游移，摸过屁股和大腿内侧，有人舔他的脖子和锁骨，但就是不碰阴茎和后穴，他难受得扭着屁股用床单蹭着解痒，才刚舒服一点就被抓着腿根掰开屁股，他甚至能感受到Alpha们对他露骨的、如有实质的视奸。  
“别看……啊……”  
尽管Colin努力地想搅紧后穴，但湿滑的黏液还是仿佛失禁一般慢慢流了出来，羞耻得他快要哭了。  
“Omega还真是骚啊……”一根手指插进去搅了一番，“把我的手都沾湿了。”  
Colin还淌着水的穴口被阴茎抵住了，男人托着他的屁股在他的呜咽中慢慢深入刚才被干得饥渴不已的骚穴里，插入时龟头一路刮蹭穴肉，那滋味让Colin立马想起刚刚被操干的快乐，浑身敏感而酸软，很快就进入了新一轮情潮中。  
“啊……”  
Colin手上的绳子被解开衬衣也被扯掉，但现在他已经无法想其他，赤裸的他屈着双腿趴在男人身上，任男人掰着股瓣上下耸动，颠簸中仿佛骑着一匹烈马，穴内淌出的淫液在茎体无情的捣弄下弄得交合处汁水淋漓，发出淫荡的水声。  
男人强壮的臂膀圈着他的腰用力挺动了一下，将阴茎顶在湿热的深处晃动，用囊袋和粗硬的耻毛磨着穴口。  
“呼……真紧。”  
“我就说吧。”  
Alpha们坏笑着交谈。  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……不要……”  
Colin似是而非地推拒着。  
“哪里不要？这里？但是它紧紧地含着我的东西呢。”  
男人贴着Colin潮红的长耳说着羞人的话，邪笑着抚摸他们交合的地方。  
Colin被架起来转了个身，离了巨物的穴口空虚地开合，然后又被深深插入，这次他整个人背对着坐在了男人的阴茎上，含得极深，居然直直顶到了他深处的生殖腔。  
Colin爽得从喉咙深处发出极乐的泣音，他只觉舒爽又难耐，插在体内的粗物勃动着，又粗又涨，晃动间似乎能听见潮湿的水声，耻毛磨着他敏感的穴口，磨出一股骚浪的痒意。  
他脚趾蜷缩着，用气声求道：“……快、快干我那里……”  
正在操他的Alpha配合地掐着他的腰上下耸动顶弄敏感的生殖腔，仿佛要不顾一切地操进去成结。  
*  
凌乱的大床上，三个赤裸的男性精灵火热地交缠着，体态匀称遍体色欲痕迹的青年夹在两个高大的男人中间，他双眼被黑色绷带遮盖，双腿大张着跨坐在躺在床边的Alpha身上，另一个Alpha一条腿半跪在床另一条腿踏在地板上，两个Alpha深深浅浅地动作着，中间的Omega已经被操得头晕目眩，嘴里不断溢出甜腻的呻吟，身体虚软，只懂得胡乱蹭着着男人健壮的躯体。  
被两人同时蹂躏着的穴口大大撑开着，青年的身体随着后穴的刺激轻轻颤抖，前面随着顶撞委屈地摩擦着Alpha坚实的腹肌，似乎已经射不出东西只能可怜兮兮地半勃着，大量淫水顺着三人交合的地方流出来，深色的床单上散布着湿漉漉的可疑痕迹。  
不知过了多久，Alpha们舒爽的低吟声传来，体内作乱的巨物先后抽离，被搞得浑身酸软的Colin被放躺到床上，他已经合不拢腿了，双腿无力地叉开着，腿间湿淋淋地一塌糊涂，如果此时掰开他的屁股，肯定能看到淫荡的水光和红肿的暂时无法合拢的后穴。  
“今天我们玩的很尽兴，钱明天就结清。”  
留下这句话后，Alpha们离开了。  
TBC/END？


End file.
